Anime High School
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: Kai walked into her new school, seeing how much it is like her old one. She sighed as she thought of what it would be like. She wasn't all that new to Japan anymore so this should be easy. She walked down those halls fearing nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime High School **

**Stone Life**

**A/N: **Ah, you're probably where this came from. Well, one of my friends on here is writing her own Anime High School and we decided that we both should do one. She has up to chapter 10 till she meets Kai, who is me in this. We have different crossovers cause her character is going to like two people from different anime while mine are different from hers. Anyway, I really hope this is good and Bri, plz tell me what you think. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any anime that is used it this story. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the game/show/movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you. Well, I do own my own character, Kai Stone.

**Chapter 1:**

**New Goal**

A girl with purplish raven hair ran down the stairs of her home. She was brushing her hair into a ponytail as she went. She looked around when she got down. She went to the kitchen and pulled out an apple from the fridge. She picked her phone up from the counter as she took a bite. She checked her messages and saw she had only one.

'From: 223-5832

Hey, Kai,

Want to go out and eat some lunch for the last week of summer?'

Kai smiled as she replied, 'Sure, I don't mind. Anyway to get me out of this house'

She placed back on the table as she walked into the living room. She picked a magazine and scanned through it while eating. She heard her phone vibrate from the kitchen, "That was fast" she grinned as she walked in, taking the magazine with her. She picked it up, 'Say we go and see a movie and then have lunch?'

She texted back, 'Sure, that's fine with me'

After a few minutes, it vibrated, 'Kay, pick you up in 20'

She smiled, 'Right' and with that she placed it her jeans pocket. She walked upstairs and made sure she had everything but the books for school.

~20 minutes later~

Kai looked up when she heard a car park outside. They beeped and she looked out the window to find the familiar black jeep with a cover over it. She smiled and waved, leaving the window to walk downstairs. She glanced at her clothes, she wore a black tank and dark blue jeans with her signature boots. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the front door, locking it. She walked over to the jeep, "Hey, how was your week in the UK"

A guy from the backseat with reddish brown hair groaned, "It was so boring"

His twin glanced back at him and then looked at Kai, "Hikaru is making too much of fuss. But it was a tad boring without you there"

Kai laughed as Hikaru smiled, "Kaoru, she's seems a little too happy, don't you think?"

Kai had a light blush to her cheeks but it wasn't noticeable, "Oh course I'm happy. My two best friends have come back. You know how _boring _it was without you two cracking a prank" she groaned.

The three laughed as the driver drove them to the theater. The three got out when they got there. They had trouble choosing a movie. The twins wanted to watch a horror flick but Kai wasn't in the mood for it today because she had watched like 5 of them the day before, which was true. Soon they all decided on a new adventure, action movie. They watched through the whole thing, laughing when it was funny, exclaiming when something blew up and looking away at the romance. When it was over, the three left laughing.

"That was great, apart from the kissing" Hikaru explained.

"I have to say I kinda enjoyed that bit, Hikaru" Kai told him.

Kaoru just shrugged, "I guess it was alright"

Kai checked her watch, "Well, what now? Lunch?"

Hikaru took her hand and looked at the watch, "I guess that about right"

Kaoru glared at him brother but Kai didn't know why, "Well, that's good cause I'm hungry" she exclaimed.

The three walked across the street into a pizza place. As they walked in, Kaoru glanced around, finding a seat. "There we go" he took Kai's hand and pulled her over. Hikaru wasn't very happy about that.

The three sat down, "Guys, you do know that I'm not that much of a fan of pizza?" Kai asked.

The twins nodded and said together, "Yeah, but this is the best pizza around"

Kai shrugged, "If you say so"

They ordered a large pizza, half with black olives, sausage, and pepperoni while the other half was almost everything. The twins sure do like their pizza. As they waited, the twins told Kai about that they did in the UK.

"We went to London and Paris" Kaoru told her.

"Wow, was it beautiful?"

He nodded while his brother added, "We also went to Rome and saw the Vatican"

Kai frowned, "Oh, damn you too. I want to see the Vatican so badly"

Kaoru glared at his brother, "Well, we weren't able to see much. They wouldn't let anyone in. Hikaru and me even tried sneaking in but there was no way to"

Kai eyes widen, "Really, that unbelievable"

"What?" Hikaru asked, "The reason we weren't aloud in or that we couldn't find a way to sneak in?"

"You two couldn't find a way in. You two can always sneak in anywhere" she exclaimed, "Now I really have to see this place"

Kaoru smiled, "We plan on going there next summer"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but dad can't come. So we have an extra ticket" Hikaru joined in, smiling.

"Wow, want would I give – wait a minute, you two are doing this on purpose!" she exclaimed.

The twins shrugged, "Can't blame us for trying"

Kai smiled, "Who ever said I wouldn't go?"

The two were surprised and then smiled. The three laughed as the pizza came.

"Wow, I really missed you guys" Kai sighed, "It just isn't the same without you two around" she smiled as she took a slice of her olive, sausage and pepperoni pizza.

The twins took their slices and began to eat.

"So, Kai, you still going to the school?" Kaoru asked after eating his first slice. He grabbed another one.

Kai stopped eating and sighed, "Yeah…"

Hikaru smiled, "You should go to our school"

Kai looked up, "Which one is that?"

"The Anime High Boarding School"

Kai thought about it for a minute, "What's it like?"

The twins smiled, "Very exciting" Kaoru told her. "The fun never ends" Hikaru said. "And there are tons of different people" the both chimed.

"Oh…well, I hate being new and stuff. Not knowing where to go and such"

Kaoru shook his head, "The school is just like yours. Only different people"

Hikaru nodded, "Everything is the same, the classes, the dorms…well, maybe those are different"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Different how?"

"Well" Kaoru began, "At your school, you have to share with 5 other people right?"

Kai nodded.

Hikaru took over, "Well, at this school, you only share it with two"

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed, "Anime High, here I come"

**A/N: **okay, it might seem a little silly but it's only the start ^^ anyway, tell me what you think and Bri, I need your opinion a lot. Hope you read some more.

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, because reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime High School **

**Stone Life**

**A/N: **Yes, finally my writer's block has disappeared! For this story anyway XD Yeah, anyway, I guess I have to thank TUNSEM for getting rid of it, thanks to her story of Ouran High School Naruto Club. Thanks so much TUNSEM, you helped me in more ways than one! Anyway, I really hope you like the rest of the story which hasn't really much started XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any anime that is used in this story. This is purely fanmade and has nothing to do with the game/show/movie. I did this for my own enjoyment and also for you. Well, I do own my own character, Kai Stone.

**Chapter 2:**

**Very First Day**

Kai had looked around her bed room, making sure everything was in order. She had called her dad, who was a business trip in Kochi on one of the Japanese inlands, Shikoku. They lived in Tokyo, Japan and he always had to go somewhere all over Japan for his work, he was a scientist that traveled everywhere in Japan to check out the local wildlife for herbs for his study as well as teach at the various collages about the importance of Science. So she was by herself a lot at home. She called him to register her at Anime High, which he had done over the internet, as well as paying the fee for her to go in.

For the past week, Hikaru and Kaoru were explaining the life at Anime High, how everyone stayed on the school grounds at all times, never leaving until holidays or when the school year was over. That had also tried to explain some of the various people there and that everyone was different, even the teachers.

Kai had also received a paper of all the classes she would be taking, as well as the layout of the school grounds, which she really approved of cause she still got lost in her old school sometimes, even though she had been there for three years. And she was relieved that Hikaru and Kaoru were right, the lay of the grounds, and the placing of the classes were just like her old one, so even if she was new, she wouldn't have to ask how get everywhere.

"Alright, bed is made, old uniform is folded in the closet, school bag in the kitchen" she listed off everything that she thought was important, she glanced at the suitcase of her made bed, "Got all the clothes I'll need as well as my own bathroom supplies" she muttered. She glanced around her room one more time, "Alright, that's everything" she told herself as she walked to her desk, putting an empty cardboard box on it, "All that's left to do is get all my art supplies" she smiled as she placed her sketchbooks, pencils, paints, paintbrushes, and her pallet into the box neatly. She also had stuck some of her favorite books in there, just in case she had a sudden urge to read while there. She sighed, '_Guess I won't be back home for a while_' she thought as she folded the panels on the box over and taping them down so that the stuff doesn't fall out. She was glad about one thing, at least she didn't have to walk the whole way to school. Hikaru and Kaoru were nice enough to give her a lift, since the school was pretty far from where she lived and she never did like buses.

She picked up the box and pulled her suitcase off the bad, pulling up the stand and rolling it out of the room, she closed the door and brought everything downstairs. She set the box on the kitchen table and her suitcase next to the chair that held her school bag, which as filled with notebooks, containing her dreams, ideas and maybe even a few stories she thought up but haven't had the chance to finish.

She sighed as she sat down in the chair, finally glad that she was done, she had planned to do all this last night but the twins had dragged her out of the house for a last day of summer celebration, which also included her welcoming to the school. She sure did have some odd people for friends, too bad they were her only friends.

A horn sounded outside and Kai groaned, not wanting to get but did anyway. She walked to her door and opened it to find the twins there, "Ready?" the two said in union. Kai shrugged and the two just sighed, walking into her house. They saw the one box, one suitcase and her small yet useful school bag. "Is this it?" Hikaru asked.

Kai laughed at him, "Well, unlike you Hikaru, I don't bring my whole room with me to school" she told him.

Kaoru shrugged, "Hikaru just thought you might have more than this, like maybe 4 suitcases and a few more boxes"

Kai glared at Hikaru, "Well, sorry to disappoint, this is everything that _I _think would be need for me to have a good enough time at Anime High"

Hikaru smiled at her, "Hey, how was I to know? You never went on a trip with us"

Kai chuckled, "Only because you guys never asked"

The twins looked at each other, realizing how right she was. Throughout all the years they had been friends, they had never, not once, asked her to spend one of their trips around the world with them. They looked at her again, looking a little ashamed.

"Hey…guys, I didn't mean it that way" she told them, a little worried.

The two suddenly shrugged and smiled at her, "Sorry" they said together.

"God, no matter who long we'll be friends, I will never, _ever _understand you two"

The two smiled even more, "We get that a lot" Kaoru stated.

"It's not that new" Hikaru said after him.

"Alright, so now that we're all good, can we please get going before we're late" Kai suggested as she grabbed her bag and suitcase.

Hikaru picked up her well sized box and the three of them walked out the door, Kaoru locked the door for Kai and then gave her back the key as they all got in the car. Their driver had got all of Kai's things into the back of the large black car's trunk. She began to wonder just how many cars they owned. Having never seen their garage the many times she went over to their house.

As they drove, she looked out the window as questions began to roam her mind, "So guys, what do the grounds really look like?" she asked as the turned to them. They were seated like when in a limo.

The twins eyes seemed to sparkle, "Well, there are trees everywhere" Hikaru told her.

"But not just one kind, there a tons of different trees, Sakura trees, pines, even those tress with long hanging branches that make a curtain of leaves all around it" Kaoru added.

"Sounds beautiful" Kai mused.

"It is, probably one of the most beautiful school in Japan"

Kai smiled, "Now I really can't wait to see it"

It had taken them a few hours to finally reach the school, she glanced at it and her mouth gapped open, it was even better than the twins had described. She was taken in by all the wildlife that was just about everywhere. As they drove, she saw kids walking to the school, some with small bags while others had so much that people trailed behind them, carrying them all. She also thought she saw someone pop out of mid-air. Which was a little surprising to her, it was like that this school was home for everyone who had powers, which had to be impossible, stuff like that didn't exist.

The car stopped behind many others as they all slowly but efficiently passed through the gates of the school. She glanced at the people guarding the gate, which all looked odd in her opinion. One had a headband over one of his eyes with a mask covering his mouth and nose. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest that held many pockets and black pants, which he always kept his hands in his pockets. But what really stuck her as odd was his white spiky hair when she thought he didn't a day over 30. Their car pulled up to him and the window next to Kaoru rolled down, "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei" he told the white haired man.

The man seemed to smile under the mask with his one visible eye closed, "Ohayo, Kaoru" he glanced at Hikaru, "Hikaru" he then looked at Kai, "And who did you bring with you this time?"

'_This time?_' Kai thought.

Hikaru laughed at Kakashi, "This is Kai, one of our friends"

Kakashi smiled at the girl, "So, why are you with these gentlemen when they go school?" he asked her.

Kai smiled at him, "I registered to come here, they said it was a lot better than my last one I thought I would try and come"

"Ah, so, what is your name?" Kakashi glanced at one of the guys behind him, he picked up two clipboards from him. He checked two off, having made sure that the twins had gotten in.

"Kai Stone" she told him, "Daughter of Genji Stone" she added, in case that would help.

"Ah yes, you enrolled not a week ago, I remember taking your father's call" Kakashi check off her name as well and then handed back the clipboards to the guy behind him, "Alright, go ahead" he smiled at them"

The three smiled back at him as the driver pulled into the school grounds, parking in front of the doors of the Cafeteria. They climbed out and Kai looked around, bewildered at all the wonder around her, kids were setting all of their bags in a group by some people who asked their names and slipped tags on the bags to know who's was whose. "So…what now?" Kai asked.

The twins smiled as they helped to pull out their suitcases, "Well, we first go to the group over there, get tags for out bags, leave them there and then head to the cafeteria to wait for the principal to make the announcements" Hikaru explained.

Kai nodded and grabbed her suitcase and box. The twins each had 2 suit cases and one other which Kai thinks the twin shared. They got tags for their suitcases and Kai got a sticker for her box, having already had her name on it. They then walked over to the big building that everyone was heading towards, it was huge, much bigger than her house, maybe even bigger than the twins' huge mansion. They walked into the large building where many tables sat students everywhere. The twins walked towards on with 5 other guys, well, she thinks one looks more like a girl than a guy. The sat down in two of the remaining seats. Kaoru motioned for her to sit with them. She sat down between the twins, feeling a little nervous with the new faces.

The tall blonde looked up at her and flashed her a smile and he then looked at the twins, "So, who is the new girl?" he asked in a voice that sounded like silk to her ears.

They glanced at each other and then at Kai.

"Ah, hi, I'm Kai Stone and I just started here at the twins suggestion" she explained, hoping to make a good impression.

The tall blonde nodded, "Well, thank you for introducing yourself, Kai. That is a very lovely name, I might add" he glanced around the table. The twins looked at everyone who all nodded as they all stood up.

The guy with black hair with what seemed like dark blue eyes that hid behind glasses shifted them up, "I am Kyouya Ohtori, it's a pleasure to meet you" he stated as he held him book at his side. Kai smiled at him, nodding her hold pleasure as well. He sat back down and opened his book, beginning to read again.

A very small blonde had to stand on his seat to be satisfied that he could see the girl, he held a small stuffed pink bunny rabbit in his arms. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninosuka" he smiled, "But you can just call me 'Hunny'" he told her, hugging the bunny, "And I will call you Kai-chan"

Kai smiled at him, "Alright, then I'll call you Hunny-kun"

The boy smiled brightly at her as he sat down again, "Arigato, Kai-chan"

Then she glanced at the tall, strong built guy with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes, he nodded at her.

Hunny laughed at the tall man, "He's Takashi Morinozuka, he doesn't talk much" the little boy laughed some more.

Kaoru leaned and whispered in her ear, "But you can just call him 'Mori', I suggest adding sempai at the end, he and Hunny are two years ahead of us"

Kai glanced at him with wide-eyes, she than looked at Hunny, '_He's two years older than I am?_' she thought.

"And I am Tamaki Suoh!" the tall blonde exclaimed, "The leader of our little gang!"

Kai raised her eyebrow at him, a little confused by who young he sounded just then.

Tamaki put his on at the last guy's shoulder, he had brown hair with brown eyes, "And this here is Haruhi Fujioka" at least Kai thought he was a he.

"Ah…sorry if this offends anyone but…is Haruhi a girl?" she asked them.

Everyone reeled back at Kai's question, everyone except Haruhi, who smiled, "Well, looks like I've been caught" he…well, I guess she said.

Kai glanced at everyone, even the twins had reeled back. But everyone sat down, "Should have known this would happen?" Kaoru stated.

Hikaru shrugged, "Oh well, so one other person is in on the secret"

Tamaki was staring at Kai with amazement. Just them a loud bell like sound rang throughout the large hall of students who all had grown silent. This surprised Kai, because everyone just was talking so loudly and excitedly that it just suddenly grew quiet.

She glanced at the front where a woman with long blonde hair that shined so brightly was tied into to ponytails just starting at her shoulders. She smiled at everyone, glancing around at all the old and new faces of the school year. "Welcome everyone! Welcome back to those who left for the summer and welcome to those of your who have just come to us this year. Welcome all to Anime High, where not everything is the same in other schools of Japan" the woman shouted to everyone, who all stayed silent and watch her. "My name is Tsunade, the principal of this wonderful and beautiful school. To those to have been here for many years, you all know the many rules that we have in this school. But to those of you who have just started living with us, you should be informed of these rules and I suggest that you all follow them" She took a breath, "We do not approve the use of weapons inside the school building, so once you are done here, those of you who have swords, guns, ninja tools or any weapon of any kind, including pokeballs and digivices, please take them all to the shed in the back of the school, that is where they'll be kept until you need them for training"

Kai raised her eyebrow, '_Weapons, aloud on school grounds? What kind of school is this?_' she thought.

"We would also appreciate if you would not use any means of talents in the halls or class rooms unless instructed to. So, no alchemy, Justus, kidos, spiritual abilities of any kind may be used in the halls"

Kai was growing extremely confused, she couldn't believe her ears. If was a just a joke, she wasn't laughing.

"Pets may roam the school but must always be with by their masters or friends, these include ninja pets, demon pets, Pokémon and Digimon"

Kai began to think that everything Tsunade was saying was true. She glanced around at the students, noticing all the animals that were there, she also could have sworn she saw a guy with long white hair with white dog ears but he vanished from her sight behind a girl with long black hair.

"Those are the most important rules. I would also like to remind everyone that when training, do not kill, rip limbs and maim the students and teachers around you" She glanced at everyone, "That is all that I have to say. Teachers are going around, assigning everyone new rooms. Please stay seated until you keep your slip" Tsunade smiled at all the students, "Now let's make this school year a fun and eventful one" she walked back to a short black haired woman with brown eyes and holding was seemed like a live small pig in her arms.

Kai glanced at the twins, "Please tell me she's kidding about most of that speech" she said to them.

The two smiled at her, "Gomen, Kai, everything she just said is the whole truth of how our school works" Hikaru told her.

Kai groaned as she sat back in her chair, "Damn, and here I thought that this school was like mine"

Kaoru smiled at her, "We told you, the layout was the same but everything here is a lot more fun"

Kai glared at him, "Well, wish you guys had really said what it was like here"

A man with short black hair and dark brown eyes smiled at their group, he wore a blue military-like uniform with chains and badges, "Hello, kids" he told them, seeing Kai, "Ah, a new face. Welcome to Anime High, my name's Roy Mustang, I teach alchemy" he said as he pulled 6 slips from his pile, "Mitsukuni, Takashi" he handed them their slips, "Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi" he gave them theirs, "And lastly, the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru" giving one of them the slips, "You two get to share a room again" he told them. He glanced at Kai, "Name, please?"

Kai nodded, "Kai Stone" and she realized that she might be doing that all day.

Roy pulled another slip from the small pile, "And here is yours. If any of you, which I doubt, have any weapons of any kind, please head out that door over there" he pointed to the one on the other side of the room, "If not, please head to you newly assigned rooms" he smiled at them and left, heading towards the table next to them.

"So…" Kai glanced at her slip, "I'm…in room 4350"

Hikaru turned to her sharply, "You get to be on the 4th floor!"

Kaoru was thinking, "Oh, man, her room is right next to the stairs to the roof, lucky"

Kai smiled, "Guess today's my lucky day" she told them and she picked up her school bag which also happened to be a shoulder bag. "Anyway, guess it's time to get my stuff and head up there"

"Wait, Kai" Hikaru stopped her, "You only have to go to the dorms, all of your stuff is already in the room"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they have you put your name on them so they know which suitcases go to which room. They did it all while we were in here listening to Tsunade-sama" Kaoru told her.

"Wow, guess this school isn't half bad after all" she smiled at them, "Well, guess I'll you later today"

"Classes don't start till tomorrow, so we'll see you around or at lunch" the twins said as they left too. Kai followed them. She stopped often to look at the views around her, it was so beautiful here. She had gotten left behind but she didn't mind, she knew where the dorms were and she knew which floor she was on. She stopped to look at some flowers but didn't realize that someone wasn't paying attention to where they going and had bumped into her, knocking her over.

"Ow…" she said as she rubbed her head with eyes closed. She had opened her green eyes to meet eyes of golden yellow. She just realized that he had fallen on top of her, so she now laid flat on the ground while he held himself up on his hands and knees. They stared at each other and Kai suddenly felt heat flow into her cheeks, realizing that she began to blush.

The guy suddenly noticed how they were and a blush spread to his face and he got up sharply, "Gomennasai" he said as he glanced at her.

Kai sat up, "It's alright, it's not your fault" he held his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Yes it was, I should have watched where I was going" he said.

"No, I shouldn't have stopped so suddenly" she glanced at him, at his long golden blonde hair with bangs that framed his pale face, he had it tied into a long braid behind his back. She wasn't mistaken by his eye color, they were golden yellow, very bright, but it was a nice color. His clothes didn't seem that odd compare to some of the people she saw here. He wore a simple black long sleeve shirt with a white strip along the collar, black pants that covered his ankles, black boots and white gloves. Over all of these, he wore a red jacket like cloak with long sleeves, reached his ankles and had a hood on the back. She just noticed that chain that hanged from a loop on his pants and fell into his pocket, it must be chained to sometime.

"Well, I'm still sorry" he told her.

Kai smiled at him, "Let it go. Anyway, I'm Kai, Kai Stone. I'm new to the school" she held out her hand for him to shake.

He took it, smiling at her, "Ed, Edward Elric" he shook her hand and then let it go.

"Hey, Ed!" called another blonde hair boy that came running up to them, his hair was a tab bit darker than Ed's but had the same yellow eyes like his brother.

"Al, I was talking to someone" Ed told the boy.

Kai raised her eyebrow at the kid, wondering if he was Ed's brother or something.

Ed saw her and smiled, "This is Alphonse, my brother" he told her.

"Oh, nice to me you Alphonse, I'm Kai" she told the kid, shaking his hand.

"You can call me Al" he told her as he turned to his brother, "We have to go to the dorms now"

"Alright, go on ahead" Ed told him and Al ran off towards the dorms.

"I should be heading to the dorms too" Kai said"

"Ah…can we hang out sometime?" Ed asked her, scratching the back of his head.

Kai smiled, "Sure, just give me a call" she told him as she walked off towards the dorms. She waved to him as he waved back. He then walked the other way, heading back towards the Cafeteria.

Kai walked into the dorms building and found the stairs, climbing up them onto the 4th floor. She glanced at the room numbers, they started at 125 on the right, going up and then on the other it was 124 going down. She turned right, hoping that it wasn't far. She realized that it was all the way at the end of the hall. She sighed angrily, she would have to walk all the way back to the stairs that were all the way down the stairs. She glanced at the stairs not far from her door, realizing that these were the one Kaoru had talked about. But the only problem was that they only went up, not down. She sighed again and realized that she didn't a key to the door, she also noticed that it didn't take a normal key, more like a key card, but she didn't have that either. She just hopes that one of her roommates had one and was already in there. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened.

**A/N: **Haha finished! Man am I so evil. The ending is just a cliffhanger XD Now who are her room mates. How did you guys like Kai and Ed's chance meeting? I wanted it to be sudden and unpredictable, which I think succeeded. It was suppose to just happen, with no explanation, I also wanted it to be so sudden that it makes them meet with a…blushing situation XD Anyway, now you know how the guys are to Kai and how she is to them. So now all we need to do is figure out who she'll end up with XD Well, you guys will guess while I got it all figured out and are itching to get it done on paper. Also, tell me what you guys think of the few rules Tsunade told the school, I think that they were pretty straight-forward and explained a bit about how it works. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll continue reading. Wow, this had got to be my longest chapter for anything! Over 4,000! Yay, new record! This took up 7 pages in MS Word ^^ I am so happy with myself.

I am looking forward to all of your reviews, because reviews make my happy and if I'm happy, I put up more chapters


End file.
